metal fight beyblade doujinshi part 2
by Won-Chan108
Summary: The story resumes after chapter 9 from Zuruichi123's part 1 of this story. Ryuga and Kyoya had a bey battle of who could have Ginga for a whole week. Kyoya lost, so Ginga has to stay with Ryuga for a week. The cruel pervert even makes Ginga cosplay everyday. Is it really out of lust, or something more? RyuGin KyoGin, and other pairings. Who will Ginga end up with in the end? YAOI
1. Kitty Cat

**Metal fight beyblade doujinshi part 2**

**A/N: Okay, the time has finally begun! I'm restarting the script! Well, not completely..just part 2 and 3. You guys need to relax, I wasn't going to delete anything. I'm only making slight changes to improve it. The cosplay, yaoi, sex, whatever you liked is still there. I hope you guys like this version better than the old one. And if you don't, sorry. ENJOY!**

**-sound**

**( )thoughts**

*** action**

**:speaking**

Warning: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, don't like then don't read! R-18 95% HARD YAOI RyugaxGinga

Chapter 8– Tuesday Kitty Cat. . .

Ginga had just finished eating lunch. He's still wearing Monday's maid outfit.

Ginga: *licks fingers* It feels like forever since I had a burger.

Ryuga: *has arrived* Ginga, I'm here

Ginga: *glares* welcome back..master..

Ryuga: You can take off your maid outfit now.

Ginga: *smiles* REALLY? I CAN?

Ryuga: *hands him paper bag* Yeah, then change into your next costume.

Ginga: *sulks* Oh..right.. (Jerk!) *takes bag*

Ryuga: *evil smirk* Tell me what's today's attire.

Ginga: K-Kitty cat..

Ryuga: *takes off jacket and shoes* That's right, now hurry up. I'll be waiting for you in the living room.

Ginga grumbled and went to the bathroom.

Moments later..

Ryuga was just sitting on the couch until

Ginga: *walks in* Okay, I have it on.

Ryuga: *perverted smirk* Well..

Ginga's costume had black kitty ears, a half top, shorts, boots, and a red collar with a bell.

Ginga: *cute pouting face* Satisfied?

Ryuga: (It looks really good on him.) *gets up* Hnn, let me have a closer look.

Ginga: *questioning face* Hm?

Ryuga *stares at Ginga's body*

Ginga: (What is he looking at?)

Ryuga: Have you put on weight?

Ginga: *angry* OF COURSE NOT!

Ryuga: *points at shorts* Then why do those shorts look so tight on you?

Ginga: BECAUSE YOU MADE IT TOO SMALL!

Ryuga: *squats behind Ginga* No, it's gotta be you.

Ginga: *covers butt* H-HEY!

Ryuga: *moves hands away* Don't cover it..

Ginga: *blushing* A-Am I wearing this right or not?!

Ryuga: Yeah, ..really well. *licks lips* There's still one more thing missing.

Ryuga reached into his pocket and pulled out a long furry black cat tail and pulled the Ginga's furry shorts down.

Ginga: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Ryuga: Oh, you'll find out *inserts tail*

Ginga: *moans* Aaaah! *trembles* Wh-What did you just do to m-me?

Ryuga: Hold on, I'm not done.

Ryuga pushed the vibrator part of it all the way in leaving the tail part hanging out of Ginga's ass. He pulled Ginga's shorts back up.

Ginga: *pissed off* RYUGA!

Ryuga: Okay, I'm done. *walks over to couch* *sits*

Ginga: *pant* *pant* T-Take it out..*walks*

Ryuga: What are you doing?

Ginga: What?

Ryuga: Cats don't walk on two feet.

Ginga: Huh?

Ryuga: On your knees *glares* all fours NOW!

Ginga: *glares back* And if I refuse?

Ryuga: Simple, I'll increase your vibrator. This one's better than the other one.

Ginga: *creeped out* Wh-Why?

Ryuga: You'll feel so much pleasure you won't be able to stand.

Ginga: *shivers* (I SHOULDN'T HAVE ASKED!)

Ryuga: So get on all fours NOW.

Ginga: *slowly gets on all fours*

Ryuga: *smirks* Now come over here kitty.

Ginga: *crawls over to Ryuga* What?

Ryuga: Mind helping me with this. *bulge in pants*

Ginga: *blushes* Uhh..

Ryuga: *glares* Do it

Ginga: *looks away* . . .

Ryuga: Fine, have it your way. *pushes button on control*

_VRRRRR!_

Ginga: *cries out* AAAAH! T-Turn it off!

Ryuga: I'll turn it off if you suck me off.

Ginga: *glares* F-Fine! *unbuckles Ryuga's pants*

His erection slipped out and it twitched.

Ginga: (It's too big..) *blushes* Th-This is impossible..

Ryuga: *angry* Hurry up and get to it!

Ginga: But-

Ryuga: Cats don't talk, they obey. *turns up control* Now do it right!

Ginga: *moans loudly* NYAAAAH! Aaahhh! *drools* St-Stop! It!

Ryuga: *smirks* That's better, now get to work and I'll turn it off.

Ginga: Grrr.. *sucks tip* -slurp- nyaaa..*strokes and teases* -lick- -lick-

Ryuga: Oooo…good kitty. Hnnn~

Ginga: *sucks on it* -slurp- -suck- Haa..-suck-

Ryuga: Nngh! You're getting better at this *turns up vibrator*

Ginga: *stops* Noo! Stop! I can't- AAAHH!

Ryuga: Don't stop, take it deeper Ginga. *moves his head* Yeah, hnnn..just like that.

Ginga: *moans* Mmmnn! Mnn! Nnn! -slurp- -slurp- *getting wet*

Ryuga: *moans* Yeah, that's it..I'm close..Haa..haa..Your mouth feels so good Ginga.

Ginga: *blushes* *deep-throats it* Mnnngh!

Ryuga: I'm gonna cum! *grunts* NNNN! -SPLURT- *lets go*

Ginga: Mmmn! *stops sucking* -cough- -cough-

The cum sprayed onto Ginga's face.

Ryuga: *smirks* What? You couldn't swallow it all?

Ginga: *wipes off face* (Great, now I'm all messy)

Ryuga: *uses foot to pull down Ginga's shorts* Hn, just as I thought. You got hard

Ginga: *blushes* This is-!

Ryuga: *smirks* Did you get wet from the vibrator or me?

Ginga: . . .

Ryuga: *taunts* Come on Ginga, tell me what you want.

Ginga: *angry* I want you to take this thing out of me Ryuga!

Ryuga: *pissed off* ..fine, guess we're doing this the hard way. *grabs Ginga's wrists and pulls him onto couch*

Ginga: Wha-!

Ryuga: *pulls black shorts off and throws them on the floor*

Ginga: *closes legs* Hey! What'd you do that for?!

Ryuga: *separates legs* You weren't going to need those anymore anyway. Let's see what you taste like kitty. *licks erection*

Ginga: *gasp* N-No! Aaahh! Ryuga, don't! Hhaaa!

Ryuga: -lick- -lick- You're so lewd and wet, -sucks- Nnn -slurp-

Ginga: *moans* Aaah! You can't- mmmnn! Nyaaa!

Ryuga: *keeps sucking* (He's so cute when he gets like this) *sucks more*

Ginga: *drooling* ST-Stop, I'll cum! Nyaaa, I can't take i-it! AAAAHH! -SPLURT-

Ryuga: *swallows and licks lips* Hn, tired already?

Ginga: *cute crying face* Please no more..I wanna stop

Ryuga: *smirks* Hn, I bet you want more. *flips Ginga over*

Ginga: *blushes* H-Huh? What are you doing?

Ryuga: I'm taking the tail out, you've been whining about that this whole time. *tugs tail*

Ginga: *moans* Aaah! OoW Be gentle!

Ryuga: (If I take it out slowly, it'll just hurt more.) Hn, deal with it. *pulls tail all the way out*

Ginga: AAAAHH! *shivers*

Ryuga: *smirks* All I did was pull it out and you're already hard again.

Ginga: *cries* Mmmnn..hic..THAT WASN'T GENTLE RYUGA!

Ryuga: *tosses vibrator away* Whatever.. *spreads Ginga's hole*

Ginga: H-Hey cut it out! *moans* What are you up to now?!

Ryuga: Yeah, you're good and ready now. Let's get started Ginga *presses cock against hole*

Ginga: W-Wait, I don't-

Ryuga: *Thrusts in*

Ginga: *moans* Nyaaah!

Ryuga: *smirk* You feel it Ginga? It feels good doesn't it? *thrust* *thrust*

Ginga: Nnnn! Th-There's no way this feels good! Aaaah!

Ryuga: *thrusts more* Your insides are so hot today *gropes chest*

Ginga: N-Not my nipples! RYU-AAAHH-GA stop! Nnnn!

Ryuga: *pinches nipple* Hell no, you look so cute this way. *thrusts harder* Do you like being violated by me?

Ginga: *blush* OF COURSE NOT! Aaahh! Ah! Ah! Y-You pervert!

Ryuga: *smirks* Hn, you're the one being fucked by a pervert.

Ginga: NYA. . .RY-U-GAH-AH-AHN! Hnyah! Nyaah!

Ryuga: Mmm, good kitty, keep it up.

Ginga: No more! I'm gonna cum! AAHH! -SPLURT-

Ryuga: Me too! Hnngh! -SPLURT-

Ginga: *shivers* Nyaaa..haa..haa..so much..

Ryuga: *pulls out* Haa..haa..Kitty cats are the best. *smirks* We should do this again Ginga.

Ginga: *blushes* NO!

Just then Ryuga's phone rang in his pocket. Doji had texted him.

Ryuga: *pissed off* Damn this old man! *answers text*

-Ryuga, you'll be training all day tomorrow. You have no choice but to show up.-

Ryuga: *depressed* (I'll be gone all day tomorrow.) Hnn..

Ginga: What'd it say Ryuga?

Ryuga: *glares at Ginga*

Ginga: *whimpers* R-Ryuga?

Ryuga: *flips Ginga over*

Ginga: *gasps* Wait quit it-

Ryuga: SHUT UP! *thrusts in*

Ginga: AAAAH! IT H-HURTS! STOP!

Ryuga: No it doesn't, just enjoy it!

Ginga: *grips couch* I c-can't! AAAAH! AH! NO TH-THAT'S!

Ryuga: *smirks evilly* Oh yeah, I forgot all about your sweet spot. Good to know *thrusts harder*

Ginga: *screaming moans* NOO! AAAHH! NYAAAHH! HAA! SLOW DOWN! AAAAH! R-RY-UGA!

Ryuga: Haa, haaa, *thrusts more* you're insides have gotten so squishy. Hn, I love how tight you're getting.

Ginga: AAAH! AH AH! AH! MMMNN! AH!

Ryuga: Ginga! Let me see your tongue!

Ginga: *sticks tongue out*

Ryuga: *kisses Ginga deeply* -thrust- -thrust- -thrust- -squish-

Ginga: Mmmnn! Mmnn! *breaks kiss* Pwah! *drools* Staaaaop! I'm gonna cum! I can't hold it anymore! -SPLURT-

Ryuga: *smirks* You bad kitty, Ginga. Cumming before me. *resumes thrusting* I thought you said this didn't feel good.

Ginga: Hnnn! Aaahh! Nyaaah!

Ryuga: C'mon, make me cum too *thrusts faster* And take it all!

Ginga: AH! AH! AH! TOO HARD! NO! NYAAAAAHH!

Ryuga: HNNN! -SPLURT-

Ginga: Nnngh! I can't take much more- wah!

Ryuga: *pulls hard on Ginga to make IT go deeper*

Ginga: *gasp* Why are you still-?!

Ryuga: We're not stopping this time. I've been going too easy on you lately. *smirks* We're gonna do it all night long this time.

Ginga: *squirms* NO! Stop! Pull out!

Ryuga: *thrusts* No way, I'm just getting, hn, warmed up. *smirks darkly* I'm gonna creampie you today.

Ginga: *moans* H-HUH? Haaa..haa.. wh-what does that mean?

Ryuga: Don't worry, I'll teach you ..along with a few other things tonight. *thrusts harder*

Ginga: AAAHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT! R-RYUGA! AH! AH! SL-SLOW DOWN! *drools* IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY! NYAAAHH!

Ryuga: *moans* *thrust thrust* Haa..haa.. your body never bores me. *pulls on Ginga* Come on, let me hear that girly voice of yours!

Ginga: *cries out* SHHHTOOOP! I DON'T S-SOUND GIRLY- AAAAAHH! AHAAA! NYAAAH! NYAHH!

Ryuga: *hitting sweet spot* Yeah, that's what I thought.

Ginga: *crying* NO MORE! I DON'T WANT TO CUM ANYMORE! MMMNN! I'M CLOSE!

Ryuga: *thrust* Yeah I'm on my edge too. *thrust* So let's cum together. *strokes Ginga's erection* -stroke- -stroke- -squish-

Ginga: *moans louder* CUUUUMMING! -SPLURT-

Ryuga: -SPLURTS- Hnn..

Ginga: *exhausted* *pant* *pant* Ryuga, my body's going numb..

Ryuga: *smirks* You'll be fine, the night's still young. I'll keep going until you're full.

Ginga: *crying* Ryuga.. please listen to me. I want to stop! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?

Ryuga: *mumbles* Because I'm running out of time..

Ginga: Hm?

Ryuga: You wouldn't understand. Enough, let's keep going *thrust* *thrust*

Ginga: aaahh! Nngh! STOOOOP!

-Middle of the night. . .-

After a few rounds Ryuga finally pulled out. Ginga was curled up on the couch shivering.

Ryuga: *smirks* C'mon Ginga, it's not good to hold it in.

Ginga: *whimpering and trembling*

Ryuga: I guess I gotta do it for you. *separates his legs*

Ginga: *tired* *shakes his head* No..don't.. *covers privates*

Ryuga: *moves hands out of the way* Now let me see.. *spreads Ginga's hole*

Ginga: *moans* Nnnn! Ryuga..no..it'll spill out! *shivers*

Ryuga: It already is, look..

Cum poured and dribbled out of Ginga's hole.

Ginga: *trembles* Haaa..haaa..It's c-coming out..

Ryuga: Yeah, it's all leaking out. There, don't you feel better now?

Ginga: *closes eyes*

Ryuga: *smirks* Do you like being creampied Ginga?

Ginga: ..zzzzzzz

Ryuga: *let's go and sighs* Well I guess that's all he can take. Oh well.

Ryuga carried Ginga to his bedroom and undressed him. Once Ginga was tucked in bed, he got in with him.

Ryuga: *scoots near Ginga* Haaa, long day..

Just then Doji texted him.

-Ryuga, we'll be there to pick you up in the morning. Be ready.-

Ryuga: Let me just call this old man already. *calls Doji's number*

Ring..ring..ring

Doji: Hello?

Ryuga: It's me

Doji: What took you so long? What have you been doing today?

Ginga: *rolls over onto Ryuga's arm* Mmmnn..zzzz..zz

Ryuga: *pets Ginga's hair* I was busy with something. I'll be ready in the morning. Bye.

Doji: Alright. Bye.

To be continued. . .

**A/N: Well I'm starting over. The chapters will still be there, but they'll just be rearranged, fixed, some stuff will be added. This will be used for next year's 2014 doujinshi. Most of you are already caught up with what's happened already. If you don't, go to Zuruichi123's fanfics. She did the first nine chapters. We're working together on this script. She sends me ideas and I just draw them.**

**Comment! Was it better? Worse? The Same? REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW!**

**Zuruichi123's assistant/friend Won-Chan108**


	2. School Girl (Part 1)

**Metal fight beyblade doujinshi part 2**

Warning: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, don't like then don't read! R-18 60% HARD YAOI RyugaxGinga

Chapter 9– Wednesday School Girl (Part 1). . .

Ginga was in the middle of changing in the bathroom.

Ryuga: *angrily knocks on door* Oi, you done in there yet?!

Ginga: *zipping up skirt* No, hold on!

Ryuga: *tapping his foot* Doji needs me for today, so hurry up before he starts nagging me.

Ginga: *tying shirt* Almost..

Ryuga: If you don't come out here on the count of 3, I'm coming in! 1

Ginga: *dresses faster* H-Hey wait!

Ryuga: 2

Ginga: *putting knee socks on* (Oh no, oh no, oh no!)

Ryuga: 1, times up *barges in*

Ginga was dressed in the sailor school girl uniform. It consisted of a half-top school girl shirt, navy blue skirt, and white knee socks.

Ginga: *blushing* Well?

Ryuga: *smirks* Hmph, looks good, but I was looking forward to dressing you myself.

Ginga: . . .

The two of them walked to Ryuga's bedroom

Ryuga: Be sure to make the bed before I leave.

Ginga: *fixing the covers* Yeah, yeah..

Ryuga: *peeks at Ginga's skirt* Hnn..

Ginga: (How'd I even end up in the bed this morning? Did Ryuga carry me here after last night?)

Ryuga: Ginga..

Ginga: *fixing bed* What is it?

Ryuga: *flips Ginga's skirt* Hn, I knew it!

Ginga: *blushing* WHAAAAA?! *covers skirt* What did you do THAT for?!

Ryuga: *tugging at skirt* You're wearing the wrong type of underwear. *pulls up*

Ginga: Quit it!

Ryuga: *staring* Why are you wearing boxers?

Ginga: BECAUSE I'M A BOY!

Ryuga: *let's go* Hn, you should try wearing panties instead. *smirks* That gives me an idea..

Ginga: *backing away* (I don't like the looks of this..)

Just then, Ryuga's phone started ringing

Ryuga: *looks at phone* Damn, it's Doji again..

Ginga: *pushes Ryuga* Now, now, can't leave your boss waiting!

Ryuga: H-Hey, I can walk on my own!

Ginga: *shoves him out the door* Good luck with training today! Bye! *quickly shuts and locks door*

Ryuga: *pissed off* (You can run Ginga, but you can't hide.) Hn, don't think I'm done with you just yet.

Ginga sighed in relief and headed back to the bedroom.

Ginga: *jumps onto the bed* Haa..finally some alone time. I think it's been forever since I got some sleep.

Ginga closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Later on..**

Ginga: Zzzz..zzzz..zz

Suddenly the video phone Ryuga gave him rang.

Ginga: Zzzzz..zz..H-Huh? *rubs eye* What's that sound? *picks up phone* Oh, I forgot all about this. Better answer it..or else *gulps* punishment.

Ryuga had texted him: Hook it up to the laptop

Ginga: Huh? What laptop?

There was a laptop on Ryuga's nightstand

Ginga: *sweatdrops* Was that always there?

Ginga hooked the phone up to the laptop and placed it on the bed. There was a note with instructions on how to set everything up.

Ginga: *sighs* Phew, I guess that's everything. *puts on ear piece* Now then..

He pushed the laptop's power button and Ryuga appeared on the screen.

Ryuga: *On the webcam* Hn, hey Ginga. Took you long enough.

Ginga: WHAT?! *freaking out* H-How'd you do all this?! Where are you right now?

Ryuga: Calm down, sheesh, I'm on my private helicopter right now. Doji said it was going to be a long flight. Since it's just me in here, why don't you entertain me?

Ginga: *blushes* E-Entertain you?

Ryuga: *smirks* Yeah, since I won't be with you today I thought we'd play a little game so you won't be lonely without me.

Ginga: *sweatdrops* Who said I was lonely?

Ryuga: *pissed-off* What was that?

Ginga: N-Nothing!

Ryuga: *gets out control* Remember this? The vibrator is still inside you, isn't it?

Ginga: *gasps* Wait, don't-!

Ryuga: *clicks it on*

_VRRRRR!_

Ginga: Aaah! *feels between legs* St-Staaah!

Ryuga: *smirks* Hn, no matter how many time we do this I never get tired of your erotic face.

Ginga: T-Turn it off! Aaahh! Ahh! Hnn, pl-please!

Ryuga: Not until our little game is over. Lift up your skirt for me.

Ginga: Grr, f-fine! *slowly lifts up skirt*

Ginga's erection was bulging in his boxers.

Ryuga: Hn, now let me see it.

Ginga: Huh?

Ryuga: Let me see you masturbate.

Ginga: *blushes* NO!

Ryuga: Oh really? *turns up vibrator*

_VRRRRRRRRR!_

Ginga: *moans louder* Haaaa! Aah! Ahh! T-Turn it off!

Ryuga: Play with me, then I'll turn it off. *smirks* Remember your training Ginga.

Ginga: (I don't have a choice..) *pulls boxers down a little* Yes, master

Ryuga: *turns down vibrator* Good boy, show me how you jerk off.

Ginga gripped his erection and gave it a few strokes

Ginga: Hnnmm..

Ryuga: (He's so cute. I think I'll join in on the fun too.) *unzips pants*

Ginga: *moans and strokes* Haa..nnn..haaa.. *stops*

Ryuga: What's wrong, giving up?

Ginga: *blushes* I..don't know what to do.

Ryuga: What? You've never touched yourself before?

Ginga: N-No..

Ryuga: Ahahahaha! You're such a baby!

Ginga: *pouts* It's not my fault!

Ryuga: *stops laughing* Oh?

Ginga: *blushes red* You or Kyoya usually do it for me..so I don't know how to do it..by myself.

Ryuga: Oh..*blushes* Then I'll help you out *turns up vibrator*

Ginga: AAAH! R-Ryuga?! Why are you-?!

Ryuga: We're still playing a game Ginga. Now just keep stroking and touching yourself.

Ginga: Haaa, haa, okay.. *strokes faster* Mmmnn! Aaahh!

Ryuga: *smirks* There, it feels much better now doesn't it?

Ginga: *cute look* Y-Yes, aaah, it f-feels good master! *strokes more* Aah! Ahh!

Ryuga: *blush* (Hn, this is more intense than I thought. I feel hard myself.) *strokes hard-on* Hnnmm..

Ginga: Haa! Haa! Ryu..ga! *drools* I think I'm gonna cum..

Ryuga: Hnn..aah! N-Not yet, let me see your chest.

Ginga: Huh? Why?

Ryuga: This is still a game, *glares* obey.

Ginga: *pulls up shirt* Is this good?

Ryuga: *smirks* Perfect. Wow, your nipples got really hard.

Ginga: *blushes* Sh-Shut up! Aahh! Haaa! Ahhn!

Ryuga: Having fun with your vibrator?

Ginga: I-It tingles! Hn! Hnaaah! N-No more, I can't hold it, master!

Ryuga: *stroke* Hmph, I spoil you too much. Go ahead and cum, Ginga. *strokes more*

Ginga: Guuh..AaaAAAhhh! -SPLURT-

Ginga's cum got on his boxers and a little on the laptop.

Ginga: Haaa..haa..haaa..

Ryuga: Hn, you got the screen dirty. I guess I'll have to punish you when I get back.

Ginga: *whimpers* ..sorry.

Ryuga: *turns off vibrator* Don't worry about it. Worry about your underwear.

Ginga: Huh? *looks down* Whaaaa-?!

His boxers were wet and sticky.

Ginga: *whines* Now what am I gonna do?

Ryuga: *smirks* The game sill isn't over yet Ginga.

Ginga: *whimpers* I-It's not?

Ryuga: No. Now take off your boxers.

Ginga: B-But!

Ryuga: Either take them off now, or we can start over if you want.

Ginga: *sighs* Yes master.. *slowly pulls boxers off* Is this okay?

Ryuga: *smirks* Very good, now go to the drawer. I left you a little present.

Ginga got off the bed and pulled open the drawer to Ryuga's nightstand.

Ginga: *gasps* Wh-What the-?!

The drawer had a few pairs of panties.

Ryuga: It was bugging me with you constantly wearing boxers.

Ginga: *angry* I'M A BOY!

Ryuga: *rolls eyes* That doesn't matter, if you're going to dress up cute, your underwear should be cute too.

Ginga: *sweatdrops* (Where does Ryuga even get this stuff?)

Ryuga: Well, hurry up and pick whichever one you want.

Ginga: ..Umm..

Ryuga: *growls* Well?

Ginga: O-Okay! *picks up one* I choose these, I guess.

Ryuga: *smirks* Good, now let me see you put them on.

Ginga: *blushes* Fine..

Ginga stepped into the striped panties and pulled them up under his skirt.

Ginga: Th-There, I did it..

Ryuga: I didn't get to see them. *licks lips* Do me a favor and lift up your skirt, show me.

Ginga: *slowly lifts up skirt* *cute look* Is this good m-master?

Ryuga: *blushes* Hnngh!

Ginga: Uhh, Ryuga?

Ryuga: That's enough for today. Game's over..

Ginga: *wonders* Are you mad or-

Ryuga: THE GAME'S OVER! I'M LEAVING!

The laptop and videophone shut off.

Ginga: *puts skirt down* Haaa, that was so embarrassing. I only did what he said and he still got mad. Why does he hate me so much?

Ginga put the laptop away and resumed lying down on the bed.

Ginga: *sighs* I don't get that guy..

Suddenly someone had entered Ryuga's hideout.

**Helicopter with Ryuga. . .**

Ryuga: Hnngh! -SPLURT- Haaa, haa, haa..

His hand was sticky from cumming, so he got a tissue.

Ryuga: *blushes* I can't believe I came from just from seeing him in panties. He's too cute for his own good.

Ryuga cleaned up and sighed in his seat.

Ryuga: *thinking about Ginga* Still, it really suited him. *smirks* This is gonna be a fun week.

Pilot: *calling* Master Ryuga, are you okay back there? I thought heard screaming!

Ryuga: *growls* It's nothing, shut up and fly the damn copter!

Pilot: Y-Yes sir!

Ryuga: *sighs and looks out window* Haa, I miss Ginga already.

To be continued. . .

**IMPORTANT**

**Alright, I'll update once a week. This is just a script you guys, it's SUPPOSED to be typed like this. Tons of people keep asking me "why am I typing the story like this?" It will be illustrated and turned into a ****real**** doujinshi in 2014, be patient.**

**Okay, previous chapter most of you were pissed off that I deleted the old version of this story and started over. Again, ****sorry****. But some of you took it WAY too far. People were sending me hate mail saying they "hate me", "you're ugly", "why the fuck did you erase everything?" **

**Personally, that hurt me a lot. Like, ****a lot-a lot****. I didn't even feel like continuing this story after reading those comments. But as the week continued, some of the NICE people e-mailed me saying the story was okay, they were still sad that I started over, but they were still cheering me on saying "they look forward to more new chapters." To those NICE people, I say "Thank You" ^_^ It really kept me going.**

**Comment! Was this better? Worse? The Same? REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW!**

**Zuruichi123's assistant/friend Won-Chan108**


	3. School Girl (Part 2)

**Metal fight beyblade doujinshi part 2**

Warning: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, don't like then don't read! R-18 70% HARD YAOI KyoyaxGinga

Chapter 9– Wednesday School Girl (Part 2). . .

Suddenly there were some muffled movements near the bedroom Ginga was in.

Ginga: *sits up* Huh? What was that?

?: Hn, this is much easier than last time.

Ginga: *looks around* That voice..it can't be-!

Kyoya: *lands through window into bedroom* Oof, that wasn't so bad.

Ginga: *shocked* Ky-Kyoya?

Kyoya: Hm? *turns to Ginga and smirks* Well, long time no see Ginga.

Ginga: *jumps off the bed* KYOOOYAAA!

Kyoya: Whoa! *catches Ginga in a hug* Don't be so reckless!

Ginga: I can't help it. *about to cry* I thought I'd never see you again.

Kyoya: What are you talking about? Ryuga only has you for a week. There's no way in hell I'd let him have you.

Ginga: Really?

Kyoya: *smiles* I'd come back for you of course.

Ginga: *blushes* Kyoya.. By the way I wanted to ask you something.

Kyoya: What?

Ginga: *staring at Kyoya's clothes* What the heck are you wearing?

Kyoya: *breaks hug* Oh this? I just wanted to try a new look.

Kyoya was now wearing his Metal Fury(4D) outfit.

Kyoya: *smirks* Hn, what about YOU? Going for the school girl look now?

Ginga: *blushes red* Wh-Wh-Whaaaaa?! (Oh no, I forgot I was still wearing this!) I'm not doing this on purpose!

Kyoya: *staring at Ginga's body* Oh really? But it suits you, really well. (Chest, hips, thighs, damn! I want to nibble on him so badly!)

Ginga: *backs away* I'm only wearing this because I was forced to.

Kyoya: *snaps out of it* Huh? Forced to?

Ginga: *sad* By Ryuga.. I have to do what he says for a week, remember?

Kyoya: *grits teeth* Dammit.. I'm sorry Ginga. If only..If only if I hadn't lost that bey battle we could be having a peaceful week together. Just you and me.

Ginga: *smiles* Yeah, I would've liked that. But it's okay Kyoya, just seeing that you came to visit me makes me happy.

Kyoya: Visit you? I came to bust you out of here.

Ginga: *gasps* WHAT? NO!

Kyoya: What do you mean _NO_? *sweatdrops* Don't tell me you actually _want_ to stay here.

Ginga: *angry* Of course not! But you and Ryuga betted this on a bey battle. The deal was one week, and you have the right as a blader to never go back on your word!

Kyoya: -_- This coming from a guy in a skirt.

Ginga: *growls* KY-O-YAAA

Kyoya: Yeah, yeah, my bad. I understand. By the way, you've been here for since Saturday now, right?

Ginga: *nods* Yeah, why?

Kyoya: What does Ryuga even have you do?

Ginga: *turns red* N-Nothing.. (There's no way I could ever tell Kyoya.)

Kyoya: Hnnn.. *glares at sailor uniform* That doesn't look like _nothing_ to me.

Ginga: W-Well, Ryuga's kind of a pervert..

Kyoya: *tapping foot* Uh-huuuh..

Ginga: And..he makes me do weird things..

Kyoya: *lioness glare* I'm losing my patience Ginga, spit it out!

Ginga: *blushes red* He makes me cosplay and he does erotic things to me!

Kyoya: *broken* WHAT?!

Ginga: He made me strip naked on Saturday, made me lick juice off of him Sunday, made me dress in a maid outfit on Monday, a kitty costume on Tuesday, and today while he's away training he made me wear..this.

Kyoya: *shocked* No..way.. (That perverted son of a bitch!)

Ginga: *scared* On Monday he used scissors to cut my skirt shorter. I hope he doesn't do that with this skirt. This is short enough as it is.

Kyoya: *falls to his knees* Grr, this isn't fair..

Ginga: *worried* Kyoya? Are you ok-

Kyoya: *growls* That damn cheater! He never said anything about cosplay! I would've loved to try that too!

Ginga: H-Huh?!

Kyoya: *stands up* Tch, I bet you looked good in kitty ears. I wanted to see you in a maid outfit too!

Ginga: *sweatdrops* (THAT'S what he's upset about?)

Kyoya: Urrrgh! Why did I have to lose?! *stares at Ginga's skirt* Wait..

Ginga: Wh-What? (I got a bad feeling about this..)

Kyoya: Are you wearing boxers right now? That skirt's pretty short and I don't see anything.

Ginga: *looks away* Uhh..about that..

Kyoya: *idea* Hey Ginga, why not let me have fun with you in that school girl uniform.

Ginga: *blushes* What, now?! Like this?!

Kyoya: Yeah, I'm guessing Ryuga's gone for the day, so that means I have you all to myself now. * smirks* Right?

Kyoya pushed Ginga onto the bed and got on top of him.

Ginga: Ky-Kyoya, you just got here and-

Kyoya: *tugging at skirt* But first I want to see what's under here.

Ginga: *struggling to cover up* AS IF I'D LET YOU!

Kyoya: Come on Ginga, how come I can't see it but Ryuga can?

Ginga: KYOYA!

Kyoya: *let's go* Fine, I'll stop.

Ginga: It's not that I don't want you to see, it's just..

Kyoya: *holds Ginga's hand* Just _what_? Tell me..

Ginga: I really wanted to talk to you. For days, I've wanted to see you.

Kyoya: Well, I'm right here..so..

Ginga: Kyoya I want to ask you something, *blush* do you like me?

Kyoya: *blushes too* Yeah, of course I like you.

Ginga: *blushes red* No, I mean like..d-do you love me?

Kyoya: I knew what you meant. I already told you I loved you Ginga!

Ginga: R-Really? You love me? Or do you really just like me so you can have sex with me?

Kyoya: *confused* HUH?! Where'd you get _that_ idea from?

Ginga: Ryuga told me. He says that there's no point in me liking you because you don't like me back.

Kyoya: Ugh, and you actually believed that guy?! *let's go of hand* Ginga, I'm serious about you. After everything we've been through, don't you think our feelings are mutual by now?

Ginga: It all happened so fast, so I don't know.

Kyoya: *sighs* This is the only time I'm gonna say all this so pay attention.

Ginga: *nods* O-Okay..

Kyoya: I love you, Ginga Hagane.

Ginga: *turns red* KYOYA!

Kyoya: *blushes* Hey this is embarrassing for me too, so just listen.

Ginga: *nods* Mm..

Kyoya: I've always loved you way more than rivals should. There was always something interesting about you to the point where I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. Your bey spirit was always shining so bright.

Ginga: Kyoya..

Kyoya: I always felt such a rush when I battled you, even though I could never beat you. At first, I'd just want to battle you so I could destroy you. But then, my reason changed..

Ginga: It did?

Kyoya: *smiles* Yeah, I began to realize that I mainly wanted to battle you..so I could BE with you. Being with you is always fun and makes me happy to see you smile.

Ginga: *blushes* Kyoya, just how long have you liked me?

Kyoya: *irritated* For too damn long! Geez, you never even noticed back then.

Ginga: *sweatdrops* Uhh..sorry? But I can't help it, you_ just_ started be aggressive towards me. How could I have known?

Kyoya: I only got aggressive when I saw those hickeys Ryuga put on you. *glares* I'm not handing you over to anyone, and that's just the way it is. Hn!

Ginga: That's not fair y'know..

Kyoya: Oh? But earlier, didn't you say that you loved me too.

Ginga: *blushes* N-NO! I ONLY SAID _LIKE_!

Kyoya: *smirks* But you meant _like_ as in _love_, didn't you?

Ginga: *looks away* I-I only meant as in I _like-like_ you.

Kyoya: *pulls out paper* Then how do you explain this?

Ginga: *gasps* That's the letter Ryuga gave me! How'd you get that Kyoya?!

Kyoya: You left it back at B-Pit. *smirks* It's hard to keep secrets from me if you leave evidence out in the open like that.

Ginga: *looking down* I'm sorry..

Kyoya: Why are you sorry? Honestly, I was happy to find this. I thought you chose Ryuga over me because you couldn't return my feelings..but after seeing this, it made me want to see you again.

Ginga: *smiles* Yeah, I'm only here to keep you and Leone safe.

Kyoya: *blush* But I didn't need your protection! *evil glare* Unless you thought Ryuga was gonna win, did you?

Ginga: N-NO! It's just you two already battled the day before, and I was sure Leone wasn't fully repaired for another battle with L-Drago.

Kyoya: *puts letter away* Thanks, but for you to put up with Ryuga just to protect Leone and me, *smirks* you must really love me a lot, huh Ginga?

Ginga: *blushes* W-Well..

Kyoya: *leaning in* You _do_ you love me, don't you?

Ginga: *nod* I love you Kyoya. *turns red* You're kind, even though you hide it. I like how gentle you are when you touch me and I feel happy when I'm with you too.

Kyoya: *blushes* (So _that's_ what he thinks of me. Hn, he's so cute..) Ginga.. *kisses lips*

Ginga: Mmn! *grips tightly onto Kyoya*

Kyoya: *deepens kiss* Mmmnn..

Ginga: Hnnn..nn..mm *breaks kiss* Haa..haa..

Kyoya: *licks lips* Now let's get down to BUSINESS! *flips skirt*

Ginga: HUH?! *covers* Hyaa!

Kyoya: *evil smirk* Just now, I saw stripes..

Ginga: *backing away* Uhh..

Kyoya: *grabs leg*

Ginga: Wait, Kyoya don't-!

Kyoya: *spreads Ginga's legs* Wow, what a view.

Ginga: *blushing* Stop it! Don't look!

Kyoya: *rubs finger against it* Why should I? It's cute, the pattern really suits you Ginga.

Ginga: Don't s-say that! Ah! Take your finger away!

Kyoya: It got pretty damp down here. You wet?

Ginga: N-No.. (Not good, I'm still sensitive from masturbating in front of Ryuga!)

Kyoya: *pulls finger away* It's sticky.. (Ginga smells really good. The scent's kinda turning me on.)

Ginga: Uhh Kyoya, why are you staring?

Kyoya: *licks panties* I can't hold back.. -slurp-..-slurp-

Ginga: *moans* AAaah! Kyoya, stop that! It feels weird!

Kyoya: *ignores* (I can't help it, he smells so good here.) Hnn..mmm..

Ginga: *grips Kyoya's hair* St-Stop, aaahh, I'll cum! I'll really cum! Kyoyaaa!

Kyoya: *nibbles* Hommm..mm..nn

Ginga: Hyaaaah! Aaahh! -SPLURT- *pant* *pant*

Kyoya: *licks mess* Wow, you came quick.

Ginga: *pouts* Geez, you're always teasing me.

Kyoya: *pulls panties off* Well if you're this wet then it must've felt good.

Ginga: Wait don't-!

Kyoya: *tosses panties away* You aren't going to be needing those anymore. They'd just get in the way.

Ginga: *blushes* Okay..

Kyoya: I'll make you feel really good, just relax. *spreads legs* Huh? Something's in the way. *notices vibrator and pokes it*

Ginga: *cries out* AAAH!

Kyoya: *keeps poking* Huh? Ginga, what is this thing?

Ginga: St-Staaahp p-poking it, your forcing it d-deeper! Aah! T-Take it out!

Kyoya: *blushes* (It comes out?) O-Okay..

Ginga: *whimpers* Please..

Kyoya slowly pulled the vibrator out.

Ginga: Ahh! Haaaa..H-Hurry!

Kyoya: It's harder to do if you keep moaning over it! *pulls it out* There..

Ginga: *shivers* F-Finally..

Kyoya: *stares at it* Ginga, this is a vibrator isn't it?

Ginga: *blushes* Y-Yeah..Ryuga put it there. Sometimes he turns it on and punishes me with it.

Kyoya: *growls* That sick twisted bastard! *throws vibrator away* Grr..

Ginga: *tugs on Kyoya* Um, Kyoya..

Kyoya: Hnn..

Ginga: *horny* Can we please start already? *lifts up skirt* I don't think I can take much more of this.

Kyoya: *nosebleed* HNNN!

Ginga: *startled* Kyoya?! You okay?

Kyoya: *still bleeding* Yeah, so where do you want me to start?

Ginga: Actually, _I_ wanted to start us off first.. *blush* I'm already prepped so I thought I'd pleasure you first.

Kyoya: *wipes away blood* You sure? You don't have to force yourself for me.

Ginga: I can do it. I-Is sucking okay?

Kyoya: S-Sucking?!

Ginga: Yeah, I can suck here. *massages Kyoya's bulge* Is that okay?

Kyoya: *turns red* G-Go ahead..

Ginga unzipped Kyoya's pants and his erection slipped out.

Ginga: *licks Kyoya's cock*

Kyoya: Nnn!

Ginga: Haa..*lick* *lick* Mmm *sucks* Mmph!

Kyoya: *cries out* Ahh! G-Ginga! Nnnn ah!

Ginga: *sucks faster* Mmm..Nnn..mm..mm..

Kyoya: Haaa..th-that's it.. (Ginga's gotten better at this. What did Ryuga _do_ to him?)

Ginga: *stops sucking and just strokes* Kyoya, does this feel good?

Kyoya: *blushes and shudders* Y-Yeah, it feels, g-great..

Ginga: That's good, then I'll keep doing my best *sucks more* hmmmnn..

Kyoya: AAAH! AAH!

Ginga: *takes it deeper* Mmmnn -slurp- ..Nnn..

Kyoya: I can't t-take, aah, much more of this! I'm gonna cum! *grabs Ginga's hair* GIIINGAAA!

Ginga: Mmmph!

Kyoya: -SPLURT- Haa..haaa..*shivers* That was amazing..*let's go*

Ginga: *slurps and swallows* Pwaah! Haa..haa..

Kyoya: *smiles* Get undressed Ginga, we're still not done yet.

Ginga: 'Kay..*unzips skirt and slips it off*

Kyoya: *blushes* (That outfit really is quite the turn-on..)

Ginga: Kyoya it got big again.. *gets on top of Kyoya*

Kyoya: *blushes red* Only because you keep teasing me in that outfit!

Ginga: Hehe, I'm not wearing this on purpose. *blushes a little* But I'm glad that this makes you happy Kyoya.

Kyoya: Hnn.. I never said it made me happy. J-Just don't let anyone see you like this, but me.

Ginga: (Kyoya's so cute..) Deal.. *lines erection to hole* I want to put it in myself now..

Kyoya: Nn! You sure you can?

Ginga: Mm! Y-Yeah! *gets tip in* NNgh! (This kinda hurts a little!) *gets half in* HAAA.. HAAA..

Kyoya: Here, let me help *grabs Ginga's hip and forces it in* There!

Ginga: *moans* AAAAH! AAH! *pant* It's.. *pants and shivers* all..in..

Kyoya: Ginga you don't have to do the things Ryuga taught you to me.

Ginga: I-I never did this with Ryuga.

Kyoya: Huh?

Ginga: *blushes* This is my first time trying to do something like this. I wanted you to be the only one to do this with.

Kyoya: *blushes too* (This guy..!) Look, this obviously hurts you, so at least let me move you.

Ginga: *nods* G-Go ahead *grips Kyoya's shoulders*

Kyoya: *moves hips* Nnn..damn its tight! You okay?

Ginga: Aah! Ah! I'm f-fine, keep going! Aah..haa!

Kyoya: *moves hips more* Haa..haa..Ginga.. You feel so warm inside.. (It makes me want more.) Hnn..aaah..hh

Ginga: I w-wanna aah move on my own nnnow! *grips Kyoya's knees* AAAH! HAAA! AH!

Kyoya: O-Oi! *blushes* Don't move so much- aah!

Ginga: *moves faster* KYOYA! I-IT FEELS AAH SO GOOD! MY HIPS ARE MOVING ON THEIR OWN! AAAH! AH! HA! I CAN'T STOP!

Kyoya: Damn, I'm gonna cum! HAAAA! –SPLURT-

Ginga: AAAAAAHN! –SPLURT-

Kyoya: *trembles and pants* Haaa..haaa..Ginga, what was that just now? Haa..

Ginga: *shivers* Did you like it? *takes it out* You came a lot, Kyoya.

Kyoya: *blushes* Hn, so did you. *pulls up Ginga's shirt* This is in the way.

Ginga: Hm?

Kyoya: *licks nipple* Mmnnn..

Ginga: Ah! Ky-Kyo..ya!

Kyoya: *suck* *suck*

Ginga: *giggles* Hehe!

Kyoya: *stops* What's so funny?

Ginga: Nothing, it's just that sometimes *kisses forehead* you're really cute Kyoya.

Kyoya: Nn! *angry blush* Why you-! *tackles Ginga*

Ginga: Whaaa!

Kyoya: It's not wise to tease a beast Ginga! *kisses neck*

Ginga: Haa!

Kyoya: *kisses chest* You're way cuter to me..

Ginga: . . .

Kyoya: Ginga, I want to enter you again. Can I?

Ginga: A-Again?!

Kyoya: Yeah, why not?

Ginga: But Kyoya-

Kyoya: I haven't seen you in forever, I want to embrace you and become one with you again.

Ginga: I do too.. *sighs* Fine, but ONLY one more round.

Kyoya: *smirks* Deal..

Ginga: *tugs at jacket* Your clothes..

Kyoya: Hn?

Ginga: *blushes* Take them off, I'm the only one who's undressed.

Kyoya: (Heh, cute..) Yeah, yeah.. *Strips off shirt and jacket* This okay?

Ginga: *bright red* Y-Yeah.. *rolls over*

Kyoya: Aaw, you embarrassed?

Ginga: Shut up!

Kyoya: *pokes back* You left yourself completely exposed.

Ginga: W-Wait! Aah! Kyoya!

Kyoya: *still poking* Your back sure has a lot of weak points. It makes me want to tease you more.

Ginga: *arches back* Haaa! Haa! It t-tingles!

Kyoya: *pokes butt* Well..

Ginga: *gasps*

Kyoya: With your butt in the air, you must want me to tease you here too.

Ginga: No, that's-

Kyoya: *massages butt*

Ginga: Aaahh! N-Not so rough!

Kyoya: (Wow, it's so soft. Has it always been this big?) Hnnn, all of this has gotten me worked up.

Ginga: Haa..haa..haa..

Kyoya: *strokes Ginga's erection* And from the looks of _this_, I can tell you feel the same way.

Ginga: AAaahh! N-No! D-Don't, I'll cum again! Hhaaah!

Kyoya: *stops stroking and licks hand* I'm not letting you cum anymore unless I'm inside you. *presses against hole*

Ginga: *cute face* Haa..pl-please put it in already, I can't take much more..

Kyoya: *thrusts in* Hnngh!

Ginga: AAAAHHNN! I-IT'S INSIDE, IT FEELS S-SO GOOD!

Kyoya: *thrust* You're so cute, *thrust* I'll make you feel complete ecstasy! *thrust*

Ginga: AH! HHNNNN AAAH! NYAAA! AH! AH! KYOYA MORE!

Kyoya: *thrusts faster* Hnn..haaaa..nnn.. Don't beg anyone else but me Ginga! I don't want anyone to see your cute face but me!

Ginga: *blushes red* St-Stupid! AAAH! AHHN! I-I AAH! ONLY WANT TO BE YOURS- HAAAAAA!

Kyoya: *licks lips* Looks like I found your sweet spot! *pulls out* Let me hear your voice more *slams back in*

Ginga: *cries out* AAAAAAAAHN! AAHH! HAA! HAA! IT-IT'S HITTING SO HARD! KYOYA, I..I..

Kyoya: *thrusts harder* Huh? *smirks* Hnn! You'll have to speak better than that Ginga!

Ginga: I HAAA! L-LOVE YOU! AAAAH! AHH!

Kyoya: Yeah, I love you too.. *bites ear*

Ginga: HAAAA! C-CUMMIIIING! AAAAAAHN! –SPLURT-

Kyoya: Nnngh! –SPLURT-

Ginga: *drools on bed* Haaa..haaa..haaa..

Kyoya: *trembles* S-So good.. *pulls out* Haaah..tired..

Ginga: Zzzz..zzz..zz..

Kyoya: *smiles at Ginga* I guess we could both use a nap.

Later. . .

After a few hours of sleep Ginga was curled up on the bed next to Kyoya.

Kyoya: Zzz..zzzz..Hnnn

Alarm: Entrance door unlocked!

Kyoya: Zzz..h-huh? Oh shit! Ryuga must be back! *looks around*

The room was a mess. His and Ginga's clothes were on the floor.

Kyoya: *dresses Ginga in school girl uniform* Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Good, I didn't leave any hickeys on him.

Ginga: Zzzz..zzz..

Kyoya: *holding panties* They're still wet, should I put these back on him or.. *blushes red*

Footsteps were approaching the door.

Kyoya: *shoves them in pocket* I'm sorry Ginga, I'll try to come back and visit you some other time. *leaves out window*

The room went silent until the door opened up.

Ryuga: *enters room* Ginga, I'm back. Were you behaved?

Ginga: *sleeping on bed* Zzzz..zzz..zz..

Ryuga: Huh? Sleeping? Damn, I wanted to play with him.

Ginga: *rolls over* Mmmnn..zzz..

Ryuga: *sits near bed* Hn, he looks good enough to eat. *blushes* His sleeping face is nice too.

Ginga: Pegasis..zzzz.. *shifts legs*

Ryuga noticed Ginga's skirt was flipped a little.

Ryuga: *nosebleed* (Where are the panties from earlier?!) *pokes Ginga* Oi, wake up.

Ginga: *frowns* Mmnnngh! Zzz..zzz.. *drools*

Ryuga: *sweatdrops* (No good, he's knocked out. What _was_ he doing today?) Oh well, I'll let you off the hook for now.

Ginga: *small sneeze* Ka-choo! NNnnn..

Ryuga: *scoops Ginga up* I'd better tuck you in or you'll catch a cold.

Ryuga got under the covers with Ginga and cut the lights off.

Ginga: Mmnn.. *clings to Ryuga*

Ryuga: *pats Ginga's head* I'm sorry I couldn't play with you today. But don't worry, I'll be with you all day tomorrow.

Ginga: Zzzz..zzz..zzz.. (Dreaming: Kyoya..)

Ginga imagined Kyoya carrying him and he dreamed of his friends back at B-Pit waiting for him.

Ginga: (I'll return back to you all, I promise.)

To be continued..

**Alright, got the update in, FINALLY! I've been wanting to update in like forever! But my homework and tests kept getting in the way. **

**BTW, I haven't been getting anymore hate mail. People are still sad about deleting my old story, but they're learning to love this one. Thanks you guys! Continue to favorite and follow it. ^_^**

**I'll try to update next week, please continue to show your support and I'll give yaoi in return.**

**Anyways, tell me what you think. Hate it? Love it? The same? REVIEW!**

**Zuruichi123's assistant/friend Won-Chan108**


	4. Dress

**Metal fight beyblade doujinshi part 2**

Warning: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, don't like then don't read! R-18 65% HARD YAOI RyugaxGinga

Chapter 10– Thursday Dress. . .

Ryuga was sitting on the couch for Ginga to come in.

Ryuga: *calling* C'mon, get in here already!

Ginga: *hiding* Don't you think you're taking this cosplay thing a little _too_ far?

Ryuga: You're the one always complaining about the skirts being too short.

Ginga: Ugh..

Ryuga: Ginga get in here now.. *evil glare* or punishment will be given.

Ginga: *walks in* I'm coming, I'm coming.. *stands in front of Ryuga*

It was a black gothic lace dress that was only 5 inches above the knees. Ginga wore black tights underneath them and no shoes.

Ryuga: *stares* Hn, there, it suits you well. Those tights really bring out your legs. *rubs thigh* Smooth too..

Ginga: *blushes* Grr.. (Pervert..)

Ryuga: *pulls hand away* Oh stop frowning, I have good news.

Ginga: *sits on floor* What?

Ryuga: Because I was gone all day yesterday, I get to spend the whole day with you.

Ginga: *rolls eyes* Oh joy..

Ryuga: *sits next to Ginga* So today is a date!

Ginga: *blushes red* A DATE?! Wh-Why?!

Ryuga: Because I said so. *glares* Gotta problem with that?

Ginga: *sighs* Fine, it's a date today.

Ryuga: Hn, what? No complaints today?

Ginga: *rubs the back of head* Well, you'd get mad if I argued. (Plus I got to see Kyoya yesterday, so I'm pretty happy.) *smiles*

Ryuga: Oh.. Hnnn. (Suspicious..) *cuts on TV with remote*

A beybattle was going on in Metal Bey City.

Ginga: *excited* Wow, this battle is so intense! I wonder who'll win!

Ryuga: Ugh.. (This is so boring..)

Ginga: That guy's special move is so cool! Those two are definitely awesome bladers.

Ryuga: *changes channel*

Ginga: *whines* HEY! I was watching that!

Ryuga: I've seen that battle a million times already. Go fetch me a tape to watch instead.

Ginga: *sighs* Fine, master.. Where do you keep your tapes?

Ryuga: *pointes to TV set* They're right under there.

Ginga: *crawls over to TV set* Hmm, which one am I supposed to get?

As he searched, Ginga's dress was rising up in the back. So Ryuga could see underneath it.

Ryuga: *smirks* Hnn..

Ginga: Ryuga, which tape do you want?

Ryuga: (Hn, the dress and tights look good on him. I can even see the panties and vibrator too.) *smirks* Let's have some fun. *goes over to where Ginga is*

Ginga: Hm? Which tape was it-?

Ryuga: *turns on vibrator*

_VRRRRR!_

Ginga: *jolts* Aaaahh! Wh-Why'd you-?!

Ryuga: *gropes bottom* This position was turning me on, I wanted to tease you a little. *massages over vibrator*

Ginga: *moans* AaAHH! N-No, don't push it d-deeper! AAHH!

Ryuga: *still groping* I'll stop if you can hand me the tape that says 'Tuesday.'

Ginga: Hnnnmmm! *reaches out* (Tuesday..Tuesday.. Ah, here it is!)

Ryuga: You're getting wet through your tights, did you get the tape?

Ginga: *grabs tape* Y-Yeah.. Now please let go!

Ryuga: Hn *let's go and takes tape* you're no fun.

Ryuga put in the tape while Ginga resumed sitting in front of the TV.

Ryuga: *plays movie and sits next to Ginga* Ready?

Ginga: Yeah.. *trembling* b-but could you turn the vibrator off?

Ryuga: *smirks* Why should I?

Ginga: *sweatdrops* (I thought so..)

Ryuga: *puts an arm around Ginga* (Wow he's pretty skinny and he smells nice too.) *blushes*

Ginga: *confused* What are you doing?

Ryuga: This is a date, remember?

Ginga: Oh, right.. By the way, what movie is this?

Ryuga: You'll see.. *smirks* You're gonna wanna watch this.

Ginga: *stares at screen* Hmm?

The movie cut on, it was the sex scenes from Tuesday's kitty cat play.

Ginga: *blushes bright red* Wha-?!

Ryuga: You were really a slutty cat on that day.

Ginga: *stares in horror* No..no.. *covers ears and closes eyes* NO!

Ryuga: Oh no ya don't *grabs Ginga's face* watch every bit of it Ginga. I want you to remember what you looked like when I fucked you.

Ginga: *struggling* St-Stop it! THAT ISN'T WHAT I'M REALLY LIKE!

Ryuga: Then let's try having sex right now, I bet I can get you to make even more slutty expressions.

Ginga: *angry* Turn it off..

Ryuga: Get mad all you want now, but just look at yourself on the screen.

Ginga: *blushes red*

Ryuga: You were fighting me at first that time too, but you gave into me in the end. You always keep telling me how much you want me to stop, but your expressions are so cute, it's like you're begging me for more.

Ginga: Turn it off..

Ryuga: Hn? Care to repeat that?

Ginga: *shoves away and yells* I SAID TURN IT OFF!

Ryuga: *smirks* Make me..

Ginga: GRRR! *snatches remote and cuts TV off* Haa..haa..haaa..

Ryuga: *taunts* Hn, you really shouldn't move so much with that vibrator inside you.

Ginga: *sits down* Enough..

Ryuga: What?

Ginga: I've had enough of this. I can't wait for this week to be over with already.

Ryuga: *growls* HUH?!

Ginga: I can't wait to get away from you and be with my friends! Everyone..*trembling and cries* everyone is back at B-Pit waiting on me. I miss them..I want to be with them.

Ryuga: *sighs* Ugh.. you're so annoying.

Ginga: Kenta, Yu, Madoka, Tsubasa, Benkei, and.. *blushes* Kyoya. He's waiting for me too.. a-and I want to see him again.

Ryuga: (_Him_ again.. It's always Kyoya!) *pissed* Well, sorry to break it to you but if lion boy hadn't lost to me you wouldn't even be here. It's his fault too for agreeing to the bet.

Ginga: *stands up and accuses* That _you_ dragged him into!

Ryuga: _He_ came here on his own!

Ginga: Only because _you_ kidnapped me!

Ryuga: Because he was doing perverted things to you!

Ginga: AND I LET HIM BECAUSE HE LOVES ME!

Ryuga: He-..*realizes something* Wha..

Ginga: AND I LOVE HIM! I love Kyoya, I really do.. *wipes tears* And I want to be with him.

Ryuga: *angry* Didn't we already discuss this? *smirks* Hn, do you really think lion boy will return your feelings?

Ginga: Kyoya feels the same way about me!

Ryuga: NO HE DOESN'T! HE ABANDONED YOU HERE!

Ginga: You're lying! Kyoya DOES love me!

Ryuga: Hn, where's your proof?

Ginga: *getting angry*

Ryuga: Has lion boy ever told you his true feelings? *laughs* Hn, I bet he's just messing around with you so he can get in your pants!

Ginga: *angry blush* KYOYA LOVED ME ENOUGH TO COME VISIT ME YESTERDAY!

Ryuga: !

There was silence in the air, until Ginga realized the big mistake he made.

Ginga: *nervous* Ah..well..

Ryuga: *glaring* Ginga, what happened yesterday while I was gone?

Ginga: Nothing..

Ryuga: *slams fist hard on table*

Ginga: *scared* Wha-!

Ryuga: *angry glare* Tell me the truth..

Ginga: ..Kyoya.. *serious* Kyoya came to visit me yesterday. He said he was there to take me back to B-Pit, but I told him not to.

Ryuga: *still angry*

Ginga: The bet was for me to stay with the winner for a week, so as a blader, I chose to continue staying with you for the rest of this week.

Ryuga: I don't give a damn about that..

Ginga: Huh? (Why is he still mad?)

Ryuga: *glare* What did you and Kyoya do behind my back yesterday?

Ginga: Well, we talked.. then confessed our feelings to each other. *blushes* Honestly, it made me happy when he told me right to my face that he loved me.

Ryuga: *pissed* And _then_?

Ginga: I realized I loved Kyoya too.

Ryuga: *yells* I'M ASKING YOU WHAT YOU TWO DID BEHIND MY BACK!

Ginga: A-After we talked we..um.. *remembers yesterday and turns red* That was it..

Ryuga: *mumbles* You're lying.. (For Ginga's panties to be missing and to be so worn out yesterday before I even came back, that could only mean one thing..)

Ginga: Ryuga?

Ryuga: You slept with him, didn't you?

Ginga: *blushes red* I don't have to answer that! Besides, you said you wanted proof if Kyoya would return my feelings, and you got it.

Ryuga: *majorly pissed* Don't get smart with me, you know nothing GINGA!

Ginga got scared and turned to run, but Ryuga grabbed his ankle. Ginga fell to the floor.

Ginga: Oww! What was that for Ryuga?!

Ryuga: *gets on top* This is punishment Ginga, so you already know what happens next.

Ginga: *blushes and pulls down dress* I don't want to do it with you!

Ryuga: *notices something on Ginga* Hn, see what you did

Ginga looked down and noticed his tights got ripped from the fall. There was a torn hole on his thigh.

Ryuga: *smirks darkly* But it's actually a good look for you. Let's make more.

Ginga: *squirms* Wait, no! St-Stop it Ryuga!

Ryuga: *rip* I warned you not to cheat on me. *rip* Since you hate coplaying for me so much, I'll rip the costume right OFF YOU! *rips open dress' shirt*

Ginga: *scared* Aaaah! *pushes Ryuga* N-No, stop it! I don't want to-

Ryuga: *pins down Ginga's wrists with one hand* I'm much stronger than you, so just give into it already.

Ginga: *winces* . . .

Ryuga: *licks nipple* Hn.. *suck* Mm..mm

Ginga: *bites bottom lip* Urrgh!

Ryuga: *lick* Stop holding your voice down *lick* *lick* let it out Ginga *bites*

Ginga: *flinches* Nnnngh!

Ryuga: *continues biting chest* Ahh NNN! *chomp*

Ginga: *sobs* Oww..i-it hurts!

Ryuga: Shut up.. *licks bite mark* Besides, you seem to be enjoying this, especially here *lifts dress*

Ginga: *blushes* No! *closes legs*

Ryuga: That won't do you any good. *slips hand between legs*

Ginga: *winces* Haaaa!

Ryuga: *massages* You got aroused, hn.. *smirks* This outfit suits you perfectly, even when ripped.

Ginga: *grumbles* P-Pervert!

Ryuga: *licks neck* Whatever.. *sucks* Hnnn..mm..

Ginga: *mumbles something*

Ryuga: (Hm? What's he saying?)

Ginga: *crying* Kyo..ya.. please.. save me..

Ryuga: *let's go* Fine, be that way..

Ginga: Huh?

Ryuga ripped a big hole in the tights between Ginga's legs and moved the panties out of the way.

Ryuga: *unbuckles pants* That's it, I'm through messing around with you Ginga.

Ginga: *scared* WAIT STOP-!

Ryuga: *yells* SHUT UP! *grips vibrator*

Ginga: Nnnghhh! I-It hurts!

Ryuga: I don't care..*pulls out vibrator*

Ginga: HAAAA!

Ryuga: You're already prepped, so let's get started.

Ginga: *squirms to get away* NO! (I have to get away!)

Ryuga: *grabs hips*

Ginga: Let go of me!

Ryuga: This is fine, let's just do it in this position. *places Ginga in lap*

Ginga's back pressed against Ryuga's chest. He could feel Ryuga's cock prodding his hole.

Ginga: *blushes* W-Wait don't put it in! Stop it Ryuga!

Ryuga: *grips Ginga's legs* Quit complaining, it's going in whether you like it to or not.

Ginga: Haaa..nnnn..n-no..

Ryuga: *forces whole thing in* HN!

Ginga: OOOOOW!

Ryuga: *smirks* Hehe, see you took the whole thing in. Haa, you feel so tight Ginga.

Ginga: *crying* It hurts.. hic..take it out! Take it out!

Ryuga: *thrust* Why? *thrust* You love this.. *thrust*

Ginga: N-No aah! I-I don't! You're hurting me! Fwaaah! Aah!

Ryuga: Urrrgh, you're always like this *thrusts faster* No matter how many times we do it you always resist me! *thrust* I don't get it!

Ginga: *drools* St-Stop haaa..ddooon't move me aah! Haa! Ah!

Ryuga: *thrust* (Shit! I don't understand! Why won't he pay attention to me?! Every time he looks at me, he only sees Kyoya. This was supposed to be a date!) DAMMIT! *thrusts harder*

Ginga: Ow! Ow! M-My butt hurts aaahh..stop hic..please!

Ryuga: *pinches nipple* Don't you dare order me around! You say it hurts, but your erect!

Ginga: *gasps* N-No I'm-..! (Wh-Why am I hard at a time like this? Why?!)

Ryuga: *thrust* *thrust* Uun..I can't stroke you off in this position *thrust* *smirks* Why not try doing it yourself Ginga?

Ginga: *shakes head* NO! I-I don't want to!

Ryuga: Aaw, but don't you want to cum and feel good too?

Ginga: *growls* I never feel good when I do it with you Ryuga!

Ryuga: *bites lip* Tch! *slams Ginga to floor*

Ginga: OW! THAT HURT!

Ryuga: I DON'T CARE! *pulls out*

He placed Ginga's leg over his shoulder.

Ginga: N-No don't put it back-!

Ryuga: *slams back in* SHUT UP!

Ginga: AAAAAAHHH! (It's tearing..!)

Ryuga: Haaa..haa.. Always Kyoya! Kyoya! Kyoya! Kyoya with you!

Ginga: AH! AAHH OW! AAH! OW! SL-SLOW DOWN!

Ryuga: *thrusts harder* You're always *thrust* so selfish, *thrust* not caring about anyone's feelings *slam* but your own!

Ginga: *cries more* RYUGA! AAH, IT'S GOING NUMB! I W-WANNA STOP! AAAH, P-PULL OUT!

Ryuga: *ignores and keeps thrusting* Don't you ever think about anyone other than yourself? *pissed-off* Do you even know how I feel about you?!

Ginga: (Why.. Why does he hate me so much? My body can't take much more of this. He's forcing too much in!) AAAH! HAAA! HAA! HAA! NNN..AAAH! AH! N-NO! AAAHH, NO MORE!

Ryuga: Answer me Ginga! (He's ticking me off on purpose, isn't he?!)

Ginga: *sobbing* Kyoya..hic..Kyo..ya.. (Please end this already! End it!)

Ryuga: *thrusts harder* SHUT UP AND ANSWER ME ALREADY!

Ginga: TAKE IT OUT! I-I'M GONNA BREAK! RYUGAAA!

Ryuga: *bites lip* Tch! Fine, you want me to pull out so badly? *pulls out* Here you go!

Ginga: *gasps* Wha-!

Ryuga: *strokes* I'll cum on the outside! Nnn! –SPLURT-

Ginga: *sticky all over* Haa..haaa..haaa.. (It's warm..) *sobs*

Ryuga: *shivers* Haaa, I can still keep going.

Ginga: *covers face with arm*

Ryuga: C'mon, spread your legs. I want another round.

Ginga curled up on his side bleeding and refused to look at Ryuga.

Ryuga: *growls* Grrr, why do you keep acting like this?! Kyoya **isn't** here! He **isn't** going to save you!

Ginga: *grits teeth* . . .

Ryuga: SO WHY WON'T YOU FOCUS ONLY ON ME?! WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME?!

Ginga: *sits up with angry tears* ALL YOU EVER DO IS HURT ME RYUGA!

Ryuga: *glares* What-

Ginga: YOU KEEP HURTING ME AGAIN AND AGAIN! *hugs knees* YOU HATE ME, YOU RAPE ME, YOU VIDEOTAPE IT, AND EVEN YOU TRIED TO MAKE ME WATCH IT!

Ryuga: *guilty look* I-

Ginga: I don't like pain Ryuga.. *glares through tears* SO WHY WOULD I EVER LOVE YOU?!

Ryuga: *gasps* !

Ginga: And I'm only here because you threatened to destroy Kyoya's Leone. Crushing someone who's dear to me just to get what you want.. you really are the worst.

Ryuga: *reaches out* Ginga..I.. you.. *touches*

Ginga: *flinches and smacks hand away* Ugh! *stands up* There's no way I could ever fall for someone like you.

Ryuga's heart shattered to pieces and Ginga ran off to the bedroom crying.

Ryuga: Wait G-!

Ginga was gone in the bedroom. He locked the door and sat on the bed.

Ginga: *sobs* Why.. Why did this have to happen to me? Ryuga.. Kyoya too.. Why did they bet me? Hic.. I don't know how much more of this I can take.

Ginga could feel his butt ache a little.

Ginga: *gasps* Bl-Blood? Ryuga! (That guy, why is he always like this? And what's wrong with me? He does all those horrible things to me but.. I just can't hate him. WHY?!)

Ginga hugged himself and trembled. Ryuga's cum still covered his ripped dress.

Ginga: *shivers* It feels so gross.. I don't know what to do anymore. *cries* I just.. hic I just want to go home. *sobs loudly* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Ginga's screams stayed in Ryuga's bedroom surrounded by soundproof walls.

Meanwhile in living room..

Ryuga still remained sitting on the floor.

Ryuga: Ginga.. *remembers* (I've never seen him cry like that before. That face he had..) *turns head*

He noticed the blood and cum on the floor.

Ryuga: *bites lip until it bleeds* It's my fault.. *slams fist on the table* DAMMIT!

To be continued..

**Phew, yet another chapter completed! Hey you guys, I just wanna say thanks for giving this story a chance. I'm glad everyone's really getting into it, some even more than the original version. I'll continue to do my best and finish yet another story.**

**Remember to favorite, follow, spread the word, and review! The first time this story came out it had a total of 50 reviews. C'mon, we can beat that! 2013-14!**

**Anyways, tell me what you think. Hate it? Love it? The same? REVIEW!**

**Zuruichi123's assistant/friend Won-Chan108**


	5. Towel (Part 1)

**Metal fight beyblade doujinshi part 2**

Warning: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, don't like then don't read! PG-13 40% YAOI RyugaxGinga

Chapter 11– Friday Towel (Part 1). . .

Ryuga was pacing back and forth in the hallway.

Ryuga: (I wonder if Ginga is still mad about yesterday. Will he be fine today? Will he cry again?)

Ginga could hear Ryuga's footsteps repeatedly from the bedroom.

Ginga: *inside changing* (Just what is he doing out there?)

Ryuga: (Okay, it's just us again today. I won't push him too hard this time and I put my phone away so Doji can't bug us either.) *remembers yesterday* (Ginga doesn't like pain. So today, I'll be gentle!)

Ginga: *comes out* Alright, I'm done.

Ryuga: *turns around* Hm?

Ginga wore a thin white towel around his waist and nothing else. It was long enough to reach his knees.

Ryuga: *stares at chest* (It's hard to be gentle when he looks so damn appetizing!)

Ginga: *a little angry* What? Today is Friday, you wanted me to wear just a towel, right?

Ryuga: N-No, *gulps* you look fine. (I want to do him already! Well, we are in front of the bedroom..) *clenches fists* (No! Gentle, must be gentle!) Ginga..

Ginga: Hmm?

Ryuga: *unties towel* Cover up some more.. *reties towel*

The towel now covered Ginga from his chest to above his knees.

Ginga: *sweatdrops* Umm, okay.. *walks past Ryuga* (Weird guy. How am I supposed to cover up in a towel?)

Ryuga: . . . *follows Ginga and looks down* Hnngh!

The towel was a little short in the back and some parts of his butt showed.

Ryuga: *covers nosebleed* (It's no use, he still looks appetizing!)

Ginga: *looks over shoulder* Ryuga?

Ryuga: Hm? What?

Ginga: What are we doing today?

Ryuga: Today..? *shrugs* Just a bath is fine.

Ginga: *stares* (Really, that's it?) Hmmm..

Ryuga: Problem?

Ginga: No. *walks off*

Ryuga: Oh wait..

Ginga: What is it?

Ryuga: Follow me, we're using the _other_ bathroom this time.

Ginga: Other bathroom?

Ryuga's Bathroom..

The steamy room was big with sinks, dressing room, medicine cabinet, and a huge tub on the side.

Ginga: Whoa! This bathroom's much different than the other one!

Ryuga: Of course, this is my private bathroom.

Ginga: *sweatdrops* Wow, people in Dark Nebula sure are spoiled.

Ryuga: Think so? Seems normal to me.. *points to tub* The bath's ready whenever you want to get in.

Ginga: Okay *takes towel off* I'll get in now.

Ryuga: *nosebleed* UGH!

Ginga: *sits in bath* Aaah~ This feels great~

Ryuga: *wipes blood away* (Is he doing this on purpose?!) I guess I should undress too.

Ginga: (This is nice and all..) *sweatdrops* (but what's with all the rose petals?)

The bath had rose petals, bubbles, and pink water.

Ginga: (Ryuga sure did a lot. What's he planning?)

Ryuga: *undressing* How's the water? Not too hot is it?

Ginga: No, it's fine. It's very relaxing!

Ginga noticed Ryuga undressing in the corner.

Ginga: *blushes* (I never noticed what a nice body he had..)

Ryuga: *taking pants off* Hm? Something wrong?

Ginga: *looks away* U-Uhh no! Nothing!

Ryuga: *shrugs* Hn

Ginga: *hugs knees* (What am I thinking?! This is RYUGA here! After what he did to me yesterday, why am I-?!)

Ryuga: *gets in bath too* Haaaa, there we go.

When Ryuga sat behind Ginga some of the water spilled out of the tub.

Ginga: *bright red* HUUUH?! What are you doing?!

Ryuga: Taking a bath..

Ginga: With **me**?!

Ryuga: Yeah, didn't I say that earlier?

Ginga: I didn't know you meant THIS!

Ryuga: (He doesn't seem happy about this.) Sorry, then let's bathe separately *about to get out*

Ginga: Wait! *grabs arm* If you leave now there won't be much water left!

Ryuga: Then which is it Ginga, do you want me to stay or do you want me to leave?

Ginga: . . . *blushes* You can.. You can stay.

Ryuga: *sits* Good.

Ginga: *relaxes in bubbles* (This feels so awkward..)

Ryuga: (This is bad, he's so close to IT!)

Ginga was sitting in the space between Ryuga's legs.

Ryuga: *blushes* (Don't get hard don't get hard don't get hard don't get hard don't get hard!)

Ginga: Hey Ryuga

Ryuga: Wh-What?

Ginga: *grabs Ryuga's knee* Do you work out or something?

Ryuga: Well yeah, a little.

Ginga: You and Kyoya both have a lot of muscles.

Ryuga: Dark Nebula trains our bodies and minds to become better at beyblade.

Ginga: Really?

Ryuga: Yeah. So tell me, how does lion boy train?

Ginga: Kyoya? He usually climbs mountains and disappears for a long time.

Ryuga: *sighs* No wonder he's weak.

Ginga: Hey!

Ryuga: He's training with brute force. It takes more than a physical body in order to get better at beyblade. You need to become in sync with it.

Ginga: Wooow~ *sad* Maybe I should work out more too.

Ryuga: You?

Ginga: Yeah, I don't have big muscles. Pegasis is great and all, but I want to keep getting stronger.

Ryuga: No, you're different.

Ginga: Me?

Ryuga: You beat Kyoya all the time, right?

Ginga: *looks over shoulder* I guess..

Ryuga: But you just lose to me.

Ginga: *sweatdrops* Mmm..

Ryuga: Just keep up with your usual training. *smiles* You may not be able to beat me, but I always have fun battling you.

Ginga: *blushes* A-Ah, really?! *turns around* Ehehe..

Ryuga: Besides, your slender body isn't all that bad. *grabs Ginga's sides*

Ginga: Wha-!

Ryuga: It makes you look so soft and cute. I just wanna hug you.

Ginga: *blushes red* St-Stop, it tickles!

Ryuga: *let's go* (Damn, almost lost myself. Did he get mad?) Sorry..

Ginga: (What was that just now? Did he just say he wanted to hug me?) . . .

Ryuga: You okay?

Ginga: You're pretty weird Ryuga.

Ryuga: Huh?

Ginga: But thanks for the compliment earlier.

Ryuga: *blushes* Y-You're welcome.. (Good, I made him happy!)

Ginga: It smells so sweet in here.

Ryuga: *washing up* Must be the roses.

Ginga: *picks up rose petal* Why _did_ you get roses Ryuga?

Ryuga: I always bathe this way.

Ginga: *giggles* Heh spoiled..

Ryuga: *blushes* Shut up

Ginga: But it does smell nice *sniffs petal*

Ryuga: *stares at back* Hnn.. (I want to touch him so badly!) Ginga

Ginga: Hm? What is it?

Ryuga: Can I wash your back?

Ginga: Sure, go ahead. I should get cleaned up too.

Ryuga: *grips shoulders* (So soft!)

Ginga: *washing arms* Hmm (My head feels fuzzy all of a sudden.)

Ryuga: *washing back* You have nice skin.

Ginga: *nodding off* Mmm

Ryuga: Did that sound weird?

Ginga: Ryuga, could you scrub harder? That really feels good.

Ryuga: *blushes red* (Harder?! Feels good?!) O-Okay.. *massages back*

Ginga: *moans* Mmn! Nnnmm..

Ryuga: *still massaging* (Not good, I got hard over his moaning.)

Ryuga's hard-on accidently hit Ginga's back.

Ginga: Ahh! *sleepy* D-Did.. you just poke mmme?

Ryuga: *blushes red* Uhh.. Sorry Ginga, I actually got kinda..

Ginga: *lies back* Mmmnn

Ryuga: Ginga?!

Ginga: Zzzz..zzz..zzzzz

Ryuga: *sighs* Figures.. Such a kid to fall asleep so easily.

Ginga: *rolls over* Mm..zzzz zzzzzz..

Ryuga: O-Oi! This is g-getting uncomfortable!

Ginga: Mmmnn..zzz.. *shifts leg*

Ryuga: *blushes* Haa! D-Don't move, you idiot.. (Should I wake him up or not? If I do he'll get mad that I got hard. But if I don't, I might cum while he sleeps.) Haa..nn..

Ginga: Haa..haaa..aaa Haaa..

Ryuga: He's panting?

Ginga: *shivers* Nngh! Haa..aaa

Ryuga: Don't tell me, *feels forehead* you're burning up!

Ryuga put Ginga's arm over his shoulders and helped him stand in the tub.

Ginga: Haa..nnn s-so dizzy..zzz

Ryuga: Just hang on Ginga, I'll let you lie down later. *looks down, still hard* R-Right after I cover this.

Ryuga walked Ginga over to the dressing room. He put on his pants and wrapped Ginga in the towel.

Ryuga: Okay, now if we can just get to the bedroom you can rest.

Ginga: Ryuga..

Ryuga: Hn? *turns around*

Ginga: *shivering* I-It got really cold!

The white towel was wet and transparent now. Ryuga could see Ginga's body right through it.

Ryuga: *nosebleed* (I didn't know the damn thing was see-through!)

Ginga: Do you have another towel? This one's wet- *slips forward* WAH!

Ryuga: *catches* Whoa!

Ginga: *pressing against Ryuga* S-Sorry, I slipped.

Ryuga: *blushes* You okay?

Ginga: Yeah, but..

Ryuga: But what?

Ginga: I feel something poking me.

Ryuga: *sweatdrops* Uhh, just your imagination.

Ginga: But it feels hard-

Ryuga: Just ignore it!

Ginga: I think it got bigger.

Ryuga: Ginga, please just shut up about it.

Ginga: ?

Ryuga: Can you stand now?

Ginga: *backs away* Yeah.

Ryuga: *stares at Ginga's body* Well, that's enough for the towel today. You need to warm up. *grabs white jacket* Here, this should work.

Ginga: Your cape?

Ryuga: Yeah, it's a jacket too. Try it out.

Ginga: Okay *takes towel off*

Ryuga: *blushes red and turns around* Let me know when you're gonna do that!

Ginga: Hm? (Why does he care? He makes me get naked all the time.)

Ryuga: Just let me know when it's okay to look.

Ginga: Right.. *slips jacket on* Hmm, uh Ryuga..

Ryuga: *looks over shoulder* What?

Ginga: It's too big..

The jacket was sliding off his shoulders.

Ryuga: *blush* BECAUSE YOU'RE WEARING IT WRONG! USE THE BUTTONS!

Ginga: *searching* Oh, it does have buttons.

Ryuga: I'll wait in the bedroom, just come out when you're done.

Ginga: Okay

Ryuga left the bathroom to his bedroom.

Ryuga: *sits on bed* Haaa..haaa.. I'm so close to raping that guy. I need to calm down.

Ginga: *comes in* Ryuga..

Ryuga: Hm?

Ginga: *dizzy* Thanks for the jacket.

Ginga wore nothing but Ryuga's white jacket on, it reached his knees.

Ryuga: (C-Cute..) It still a little big on you.

Ginga: Y-Yeah.. *gripping wall* Uuugghh..d-dizzy..

Ryuga: Can you even walk?

Ginga: I- I'll be fine. Uuugh, I feel sick.

Ryuga: *walks over to Ginga* You're not fine. Need help?

Ginga: *nod*

Ryuga: So what do you want me to do?

Ginga: *cute face* Ryuga, please carry me.

Ryuga: *blushes* B-But the bed is right over there-

Ginga: Please? Just this once.

Ryuga: *looks away* F-Fine, since there's no other way.. *picks up Ginga bridal style*

Ginga: *lies on Ryuga* Thanks, sorry to be a burden.

Ryuga: It's okay, you're really light. *blushes* I'll carry you like this whenever you want me to.

Ginga: *nods and blush* Okay

Ryuga: *places Ginga on bed* I need to get a towel.

Ginga: Hm?

Ryuga: You're still wet, it'd be bad to leave you like this. *leaves to get a towel*

Ginga: (It's weird, Ryuga seems so different today. I wonder what got into him.)

Ryuga: *came back* I got the towel. I'll start with your hair.

Ginga: Okay

Ryuga: *dries off Ginga's hair* Your hair is pretty soft. What do you do to it?

Ginga: I just blow dry it.

Ryuga: Hnn.. *pulls towel away* Are you wet anywhere else?

Ginga: *extends leg* Just my feet, I dried the rest on my own.

Ryuga: Okay *grips Ginga's foot and dries it*

Ginga: *snickers* Hehe..

Ryuga: What?

Ginga: S-Sorry, it tickles.. haha!

Ryuga: Hey, don't squirm so much! *takes other foot and dries it*

Ginga: Ahahahaha!

Ryuga: Geez, you're such a child.. *blushes*

Ryuga accidently saw a little bit between Ginga's legs.

Ryuga: *mumbles* Ginga, close your legs.

Ginga: Huh? A-A-A..

Ryuga: Hn?

Ginga: *sneezes* AH-CHOO!

Ryuga: Alright, that's enough of this. Let's get you tucked in.

Ginga: *gets under covers*

Ryuga placed a thermometer in Ginga's mouth and then pulled it out.

Ryuga: Yeah, you got a fever.

Ginga: How bad is it?

Ryuga: It's just a cold. I got just the thing for that. *goes to cabinet*

Ginga: *cough* *cough*

Ryuga: (That doesn't sound good. I'll have to use this on him instead.) *comes back with a cup*

Ginga: What's in the cup?

Ryuga: *hands to Ginga* It's medicine, drink it.

Ginga: *turns pale* M-Medicine?

Ryuga: Yeah

Ginga: *looks away* No thank you

Ryuga: Why not? You'll feel better! Drink it!

Ginga: *hides under covers* NOOO!

Ryuga: Why not?!

Ginga: It's gonna taste bad. Medicine is always yucky and gross!

Ryuga: *pissed* You're acting like a child! Hurry up and take the damn drink!

Ginga: NO! *cough* *cough*

Ryuga: *worried* Ginga.. You won't get better unless you take this medicine.

Ginga: It's just a cough.. I'll b-be *cough* fine.

Ryuga: Grrr.. *sips medicine* (Sorry Ginga, but this is the only way to lower your fever.)

Ryuga pulled the covers off of Ginga and gripped his chin.

Ginga: Ryuga?! What're you- mmph!

Ryuga: *kisses deeply* Mmm!

Ginga: *grips hard on Ryuga* No! MmMMmm! *squirms*

Ryuga: *kisses deeper and pins Ginga's wrists down*

Ginga: *kicking* Mm! NNmm! Mmmn! *swallows*

Ryuga: *breaks kiss* Haaa..

Ginga: *pant* *pant* Ugh!

Ryuga: *gets off bed* There, that wasn't so bad.

Ginga: *sticks out tongue* Bleh, that was bitter Ryuga.

Ryuga: *putting on shirt* That's just how medicine is.

Ginga *pout* You didn't have to kiss me though.

Ryuga: *blush* I know..

Ginga: What'd you say?

Ryuga: I said I'm making you something to eat. Stay under the covers.

Ginga: *blush* Oh, right.

Ryuga left the bedroom to the kitchen.

Ryuga: (I swear it's getting harder and harder to act normal around him. What's happening to me?)

Later..

Ryuga: *comes in* Ginga, I made- uhh..

Ginga was sitting up in bed asleep and was drooling a lot.

Ryuga: *sweatdrops* Gross.

Ginga: Zzzz..zzzz.. *drools* Zzzzzz

Ryuga: *shakes Ginga's shoulder* At least eat something before you go to bed.

Ginga: Haa..h-huh? Ryuga?

Ryuga: You have drool on your lip.

Ginga: *blushes* Ah, sorry! *wipes mouth*

Ryuga: *hands over tray of food* Here, it's rice porridge and orange juice.

Ginga: *takes tray* Thanks! Wow, everything looks good! (I wonder if Ryuga made this himself.)

Ryuga: *sits in a chair* Go ahead and eat it.

Ginga: *slurp* Mmm.. *slurp* *slurp* Mmm!

Ryuga: (Good, he seems to really like this. Hn, I can't remember the last time I cooked something by myself.) *yawn* Haa..

Ginga: *sips juice* Nnn! Pwah! I feel refreshed, that was so good! Hey thanks R-

Ryuga: *nodding off* Zzz..zzz..zzzz.

Ginga: Heh, and he told _me_ not to sleep. Oh well..

Ginga put the empty tray on the nightstand beside the bed.

Ginga: *curls up* Brrr, it got cold in here. *cough* *cough* Ack!

Ryuga: Hnnmm Zzz..

Ginga: *cough* *cough* Ugh, it won't- *cough* stop!

Ryuga: Zzz..hm? *opens eyes* Gin..ga?

Ginga: *cough* *cough*

Ryuga: *goes over to Ginga* Ginga! What's wrong? *pulls blankets down*

Ginga: *shivering* I got c-cold *cough* and can't stop *cough* coughing.

Ryuga: *feels Ginga's forehead* (Damn, his fever got worse!)

Ginga: What's going on? *cough* Why's it so cold in here? *cough*

Ryuga: It's not cold, it must be the medicine's affect on you. Can I get you anything?

Ginga: Bl-Blankets! *sneezes* choo! *sniffles* It got really frosty in here!

Ryuga: (Shit, I don't have any more blankets!) Sorry..

Ginga: *shivering* Need..warmth..

Ryuga: Warmth? Hnn.. *gets in bed too*

Ginga: *blushes* Wh-What are you doing?!

Ryuga: *blush* I don't have any more blankets in the lair so it can't be helped. I know body heat can keep people warm s-so..

Ginga: Hmm?

Ryuga: You can use me to keep warm instead, okay? (What the hell am I saying?)

Ginga: *stares* . . .

Ryuga: (I knew it, this creeped him out, didn't it?) Sorry if-

Ginga: *feels Ryuga's chest* (Oh, Ryuga _does_ feel warm.)

Ryuga: ?

Ginga: *hugs Ryuga* No, this is fine. Thanks Ryuga.

Ryuga: *blushes red* No problem.

Ginga: Mmm.. *hugs tighter* Zzzz..zzzz..

Ryuga: (He must've went to sleep.)

Ryuga pulled the blanket up to cover both of them.

Ginga: *lays on top of Ryuga* Hhhmmm..zzzz..zzz

Ryuga: (What the hell is with this position?!) *blushes* G-Ginga?

Ginga: Zzz.. *shifts a little*

Ryuga: (This feeling.. He's not wearing anything underneath the jacket. Should I wake him up? Maybe I should find him some pants.)

Ginga: *squeezes tighter* Hmmph! Zzzz..

Ryuga: (I can't move..) *blushes more* (Should I hug him back?)

Ginga: Zzzz..zzz.. zzzzz

Ryuga: *gulp* (Just a little couldn't hurt.) *hugs Ginga* Hn! (Whoa, his body feels so fragile.) *rubs Ginga's back*

Ginga: Mmmnn..

Ryuga: (His body is much smaller than I thought it was. And after everything I've done to him, I'm surprised Ginga can even stand.) So soft and nice..

Ginga: Zzzz.. Is it warm..zzz.. for you too?

Ryuga: *blush* (Is he even awake?) Yeah, it's very warm.

Ginga: *smiles* Thanks Ryuga *snuggles* Zzzz..zzz..

Ryuga: (oh well..) *closes eyes* (So this is what a loving warmth feels like.) Zzzz..

To be continued..

**Alright, yet another half-chapter completed!**

**Remember to favorite, follow, and review! Our goal is to get more than 50 reviews total when this is over! Every review counts!**

**Anyways, tell me what you think. Hate it? Love it? The same? REVIEW!**

**Zuruichi123's assistant/friend Won-Chan108**


	6. Towel (Part 2)

**Metal fight beyblade doujinshi part 2**

Warning: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, don't like then don't read! R-18 90% HARD YAOI RyugaxGinga

Chapter 11– Friday Towel (Part 2). . .

Time had passed and Ginga and Ryuga were still sleeping.

Ryuga: *wakes up* Hnnn..ugh, what time is it? *yawns* C'mon Ginga, wake up.

Ginga: Mmmnn..!

Ryuga: *lifts blanket* Something wrong?

Ginga: *sweating* ..haaaa..

Ryuga: Ginga! *tries to sit up*

Ginga: *moans* Aaah!

Ryuga: *blush* What the..

Ginga: Y-Your leg.. don't move so much.

Ryuga's leg was in between Ginga's legs.

Ryuga: *shifts knee down* Sorry. *feels Ginga's forehead* Wha-! Your fever rose even more!

Ginga: It's just a cold.. Haa..aa.. I just want to sleep.

Ryuga: No, *takes Ginga off of him* we have to do something about this! You're burning up!

Ginga: *moans* Nnnm!

Ryuga: Huh? Something feels moist..

Ryuga noticed the knee part of his pants were damp. He touched it and noticed it was clear-colored and sticky.

Ryuga: Ginga, you got wet?

Ginga: *blushes red* I'm s-sorry..

Ryuga: (Damn, what should I do? A part of me wants to have sex with him but another part of me wants to stay focused.) Hmm..

Ginga: *hugs himself* Ryuga, haaa, I don't know what's going on.

Ryuga: (That's kinda hot..)

Ginga: *crying* No matter what I do I feel so cold, but my body feels so hot inside. *cute face* Please.. help me..

Ryuga: *blushes red* Grrrrr!

Ginga: ?

Ryuga: DAMMIT GINGA! *unbuckles belt*

Ginga: Ryuga, what are you doing?

Ryuga: *rips his own shirt open* I'm gonna warm you up.

Ginga: *blushes red* WHAT?! *cough* *cough*

Ryuga: *tosses shirt and belt off*

Ginga: *scoots back* N-No, I don't want to.

Ryuga: *takes pants off*

Ginga: *closes eyes* (Oh no, he's gonna hurt me again!)

Ryuga was naked and got on top of Ginga.

Ginga: No, Ryuga don't-!

Ryuga: *serious* Please stop fighting me.

Ginga: *sobs quietly* . . .

Ryuga slowly began taking his jacket off of Ginga

Ryuga: *unbuttoning* (I know I'm scaring you Ginga, but I don't have a choice.)

Ginga: *sniffles* hic..aaahh uuu..

Ryuga: *blush* (His crying face is way cuter up close.) *unbuttoning* (It's strange, I've undressed him plenty of times in the past, but this is the most erotic.) *takes jacket off of Ginga*

Ginga: C-Cold..

Ryuga: *grabs arm*

Ginga: No, please-!

Ryuga: *hugs gently*

Ginga: H-Huh..? (What is this?)

Ryuga: Relax Ginga, I won't hurt you. I just want you to get better. It's much warmer this way, right?

Ginga: *stops crying* ..Y-Yeah. *hugs Ryuga*

Ryuga: There, better?

Ginga: *nods* Un..

Ryuga: Feel warmer?

Ginga: Just a little..

Ryuga: (I can still feel him shivering. If his fever doesn't get any better I could lose him.) Hurry up and get better.. I want to see you smile again.

Ginga: *blush* Ryu..ga?

Ryuga: *gets on top of Ginga*

Ginga: *scared* !

Ryuga: I promise to do whatever it takes to warm you up. Just trust me.

Ginga: What are you going to do?

Ryuga: I'm gonna try and make you cum a few times.

Ginga: *blushes* I'm not so sure about this.

Ryuga: *kisses cheek* I promise I won't force myself on you.

Ginga: . . .Fine, just be gentle, okay?

Ryuga: *nods* Okay *pokes nipple*

Ginga: Aah!

Ryuga: *rubs nipple* Hn, all I did was poke it and it got hard already. I guess you become more sensitive when you're sick huh.

Ginga: Sh-Shut up!

Ryuga: Yeah, yeah.. *spreads Ginga's legs* Now let's get you cleaned up.

Ginga: *blushes* No, don't stare!

Ryuga: It's so sticky and wet, I'll lick it clean for you. *licks erection* Aahmm

Ginga: Nnn aaaahh! Aahh haaa..aaah! I-It tingles!

Ryuga: *lick* Nnn..nn.. *sucks* Mmmnn..mm nn -slurp-

Ginga: n-no more..aaaahh, I'll cum!

Ryuga: *sucks more* Mm..nn..hhhhnnn

Ginga: Aaaaahhh! C-Cumming! Aaahh haa! –SPLURT-

Ryuga: Mmmn! Hnn.. *swallows* That was fast

Ginga: *pant* *pant*

Ryuga: *licks lips* Hn, not bad. *touches hole* But you're wet here too. *inserts finger*

Ginga: AAAHH! W-Wait don't-! Aaahh! Ahh!

Ryuga: *thrusting finger* Heh, you drip each time it goes in.

Ginga: *blushes* Noooo..st-stop saying that! Aaah!

Ryuga: Why? It's cute.. *inserts another*

Ginga: Haaaa! Ah! Ah! Nnn..aaahh!

Ryuga: *moves fingers around*

Ginga: MmmmNNN! -SPLURT-

Ryuga: Whoa.. *pulls fingers out* I guess your insides became sensitive too.

Ginga: Haa.. haaa..

Ryuga: (I wonder what I should do next. I don't know how much more of this I can take.)

Ginga: Ryu..ga

Ryuga: Yeah?

Ginga: *spreads legs* You can put it in if you want. I want you to enjoy it too.

Ryuga: *blush* Really? You sure?

Ginga: J-Just one time is okay.

Ryuga: *smiles* That's more than enough *takes crown off* Ginga.

Ginga: (He looks so different now..) *blushes red*

Ryuga: *thrusts in slowly* Nnn!

Ginga: HAAA! E-Easy!

Ryuga: Just relax.. I'm going in as gently as I can. Hnnn..

Ginga: Haa..haa.. haa.. (Hurry, please hurry!)

Ryuga: *thrusts all in* Haaaa!

Ginga: AAAHH! AAHH!

Ryuga: It's so hot inside you! (That was a close one, I almost came.) Heh, I guess you have a fever inside you too huh.

Ginga: Aah! St-Stop teasing aah m-me! Nnnn! Aahh!

Ryuga: *thrust* *thrust* Haa..haaa.. *thrust* Ginga..aahh.. *thrust* Ginga..

Ginga: Aaahh! Ahh! Hy-AAAH! It's d-deep! Aaah! Ah! (I don't get it, why does this feel so good?!)

Ryuga: *thrust* *thrust* Ginga, does it feel good?

Ginga: *blushes* I-I don't, haa, know! Aah! Ah!

Ryuga: *thrusts faster* Your face looks like you feel good. Hn

Ginga: Ah! Aah! Sh-Shut up- AAAAHHN!

Ryuga: So that's where your sweet spot is. *smirks* Heh, I'll thrust there instead.

Ginga: Wai- aah! Don't-

Ryuga: *hard thrust* HN!

Ginga: AAAH! AH! AAHHH! N-NO! AAAHN AHN! R-RYUGA STOP!

Ryuga: *thrust* You're clenching *thrust*, haaa, around me so tight, aah, that I can't stop.

Ginga: *sobs* HAAA! AAHH! AH! AH! AH! NO MORE, AH IT FEELS TOO GOOD! AH! AH! RYUGA STOP!

Ryuga entwined his fingers with Ginga's.

Ryuga: *thrust* Ginga! Haa.. (I won't let go of you. I'll do my best for you. I love you, so please.. please get better!) Haaa..aa..

Ginga: AAAHH! AH! I FEEL SO GOOD! AAAHH! AH! SO HOT! AHN! HAA! AH! AH! G-GONNA CUM! AAAHN!

Ryuga: *thrusts faster* M-Me too..aah..*thrust* I want aah..to cum with you Ginga.. *thrust*

Ginga: HYAAAAAHH! AAAH! RYUUUGAAAAAHHH! -SPLURT-

Ryuga: GINGA! -SPLURT-

Ginga: Haa..haaa.. Haa..

Ryuga: *shivers* Nnnnngh.. Haa.. haa.. *pulls out* (Damn, I came pretty deep in him.)

Ginga: Hic..uuu.. hic..

Ryuga: *kisses lips*

Ginga: Mm?

Ryuga: *kisses forehead* Ssshhh..

Ginga: *sniffles*

Ryuga: *kisses cheek* Don't cry..

Ginga: *stops sobbing* Ryuga.. *sweating* It got really hot in here.

Ryuga: Hot? *feels Ginga's forehead* (His fever went down!)

Ginga: Am I-

Ryuga: *embraces Ginga* Thank goodness!

Ginga: *confused* Ryuga.. (Is he crying?)

Ryuga: *squeezes tightly* Ginga.. don't ever scare me like that again.

Ginga: *blushes* Okay.. *hugs* Ryuga.

Saturday Morning..

Ginga was sleeping on his side in bed while Ryuga was getting dressed to meet with Doji.

Ryuga: *putting shirt on*

Ginga: Zzzz..zzz..zzz..

Ryuga: *puts on spare cape* There, all set. Hn, it's still early. *looks at Ginga*

Ginga: Mmmnn..nn..

Ryuga: *feels Ginga's forehead* Good, he should be fine when he wakes up. *holds Ginga's hand* Man, this kid is trouble.

Ring, ring, ring

Ryuga: Grrrrr! (It's going to wake Ginga up!) *answers phone* What?!

Doji: Master Ryuga, are you awake?

Ryuga: Yeah, I am. I'm on my way now.

Doji: That's what I need to tell you about. Tobio is going to pick you up instead of me.

Ryuga: Huh? Tobio is coming to get me?

Doji: He'll be training with you for the day. I have.. personal matters to attend to.

Ryuga: Uhh..okay.

Doji: That is all.

Ryuga: Good, bye. *hangs up* well, I guess I should go now.

Ryuga tried to get up but something was holding him back.

Ryuga: Hm?

Ginga: *hugging Ryuga's hand* Zzzz..zzz…

Ryuga: (Is he even asleep? Should I move?)

Ginga: Zzzz.. Ryuga.. *kisses hand* Zzzz I love you.. Zzzz nn

Ryuga: *blushes red* !

Ginga: *snuggles hand* Zzzzzz..

Ryuga: *still blushing* (He tells me this _now_?) *pulls hand away and tucks Ginga in*

Ginga: *smiles*

Ryuga left the bedroom and headed to the exit of his lair.

Ryuga: Hn, *kisses hand* I love you too, Ginga.

To be continued..

**YOU DECIDE**

**For the next chapter, I'd like you all to take a vote. When Ginga gets kidnapped (sorry to spoil it) should I use ****#1:Kyoya tries to break into Dark Nebula and free Ginga, but gets captured and he must have sex with a seme(Doji maybe) in order to free Ginga.**** Or should I go with ****#2Kyoya and Ryuga work together to free Ginga from Dark Nebula. ****You guys decide. **

**Remember to favorite, follow, and review! Our goal is to get more than 50 reviews total when we finish this fanfic! Every review counts, only takes a minute!**

**(P.S. It's been a week since I let people vote. There's an anonymous person out there cheating with the votes. He/She keeps voting everyday for #1 under different usernames. So I'm not accepting votes of anonymous people. Only people with fanfiction accounts will be accepted. That is all. I hate it when people cheat like that. Only one vote per person!)**

**Anyways, tell me what you think. Hate it? Love it? The same? REVIEW!**

**Zuruichi123's assistant/friend Won-Chan108**


End file.
